


i will try to fix you

by suttonbrady



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suttonbrady/pseuds/suttonbrady
Summary: Bellamy takes care of Clarke after Ilian causes Arkadia to go up in flames.





	i will try to fix you

Breathing feels difficult when Clarke looks at what is left of the building that used to be her home. Now all that's left are ruins and ashes and somehow it feels like, with that, even the last part of the girl she used to be has died. And her hope, too.

From the distance, she hears quiet music playing, along with the laughter of a group of people. Monty must have mixed something her people are getting drunk on. She can't blame them. Arkadia was humanity's last hope. They should spend their last days in joy, even if Clarke can't bring herself to do the same.

„Clarke."

She looks up when she hears his voice. It's so dim that he's merely a silhouette in the darkness but she instantly knows it's Bellamy.

„I've been looking for you", he says and smiles a little, but it looks forced. It is. Silently she turns away from him and keeps looking at the Ark. Bellamy is silent, too. She's not sure if he's watching her. He's probably thinking about what he could say to make it better. And he's probably silent because he knows there isn't anything.

„We really almost made it", Clarke whispers eventually.

„We still will, Clarke", he replies but it doesn't sound like he believes in his words. Then they're silent again because they both know there's nothing to say. They gave everything they had to get this far and yet the world took even the last bit away.

„Dance with me." Clarke looks up, the surprise written all over her face. 

„What?"

„Dance with me", Bellamy repeats, as if it's the most normal thing in the world. 

„Bellamy, we-"

„Shouldn't give up hope", he interrupts her. „And you can keep looking at these ruins for hours but today we can't change anything about it anyway. And maybe we'll be dead soon but right now we're here, so get up and dance with me."

She looks at him in shock as he offers her his hand with a smirk on his lips. She hesitates at first, because she really doesn't feel like dancing, but eventually she gives in, lets out a quiet sigh and puts her hand in his. 

She doesn't know how his hands are always warm, no matter how cold it is outside, but it feels nice feeling that warmth because her own hands are as cold as ice. Bellamy doesn't seem to mind.

He gently pulls her up from the rock she was sitting on until now and puts his other hand on her hips while Clarke puts hers on his shoulders. They begin slowly swaying to the music that's still only quiet in the distance and somehow it makes her feel almost a little joyful.

After a while, they start ignoring the rhythm and dancing more and more wildly and it doesn't take long until they're laughing uncontrollably and it feels good. And happy.

But they wouldn't be them if it could stay like that forever, and it's only a few minutes until Clarke feels the familiar sadness overcome her. The smile slowly dies on her lips and so does Bellamy's. All she can do is take a step forward and fall into his arms. She feels exhausted.

Bellamy buries his face in her hair while she cries into his shirt and pulls him as close to her as possible. She's not sure how long they stand there for, wrapped up in each other's arms, but she wishes it could be forever.

„We'll find a way, Clarke", he whispers then. „We always do."

„I wish you were right", she mumbles into his shoulder.

„Oh, I am", he says and pulls away to grab her by the shoulders. Bellamy looks deep into her eyes and suddenly looks as confident in his own words as she wishes she could be.

„We've always found a way", he says calmly. „And we will find one this time, too. Remember what I told you? We didn't survive this long just to let a little radiation wipe us out."

She feels a tear run down her cheek but Bellamy lifts his hand to gently wipe it away. 

„You still have hope?", she asks in a whisper.

He looks at her with a smile on his lips that doesn't look forced this time at all.

„We're still breathing."


End file.
